Ventura O. Justice
Appearance General Appearance He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. When in uniform, he wears the standard Choreboy uniform. Personality Ventura is a optimistic, caring and somewhat naive individual who places his trust in everyone that he meets that doesn't immediately look suspicious. His caring attitude makes him believe that even the most evil of people can change and that they too have a heart. This can lead to him being tricked and taken advantage of if he's not careful. Despite anything that happens to him, he truly believes that with enough hard work and perseverance he can accomplish his dreams. Because of this, Ventura pushes himself to and past his limits in the hopes of achieving his dreams. However, none of this matters to him if someone he cares about is in a tight spot or in danger. He'll put his entire life on the line if it means that he'll save the life of another person. Character Background A normal boy raised to live a normal life has anything but normal dreams ever since his Mom read him a specific bedtime story. It was about a hero who wielded a legendary blade named Excalibur that repelled the darkness in order to save the kingdom. Since then, Ventura has been dreaming of finding the legendary weapon so that he too can become a hero, one whose name will be known around the world. Of course, his Mom didn’t want him to do any sort of training, finding it far too dangerous. Despite this, Ventura found a swordsman in his town and trained under him in secret up until he was 17 years old. He decided at that point that he wanted to become a Marine in order to travel the world and find Excalibur. The day finally came where he would leave his small town to become a Marine where he believed he could find Excalibur and become the world’s greatest hero. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: ''' Aspects # '''Strong Will: '''Ventura isn't one to give up easily in a fight. He will attempt to push himself past his limits and will refuse to back down unless absolutely necessary. # '''Personal Justice: '''While Ventura does believe in putting a criminal in their place, he also has his own beliefs. If he personally believes that he's doing the right thing, he won't hesitate to do it even if it's viewed as wrong by others. # '''Ignorant: '''Being sheltered has its perks. If you have amazing parents, you have the potential become one of the kindest people around. However, this can also lead to a lack of knowledge. Ventura doesn't know much about the outside world because of how his parents raised him. Despite this, Ventura isn't completely stupid. He has common sense and good morals, but might need a bit of a refresher when it comes to subjects such as world history. Stat Points Abilities '''Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Describe your fighting style—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Player Characters